User blog:Maxxthewolf/Knight Big Daddy
Introduction The Knight line of Big Daddies are a common enemy seen throughout New Rapture. They are usually seen protecting Little Sisters, and unlike other Big Daddies, will become instantly aggressive when Connor get's too close to their Little Sister. Usually wielding a Drill and a Bladed Repeater, these Protectors will give Conner a run for his money if one is not prepared. History Knights were made to protect Gatherers and even citizens on occasions, working as a kind of reinforcement team. Unlike Rapture before it, these line of Protectors were volunteers and ,because of this, did not have themselves bathed in the mind control fluid like other Big Daddies. However, Knight's still had to have the mental conditioning to protect their Little Sisters to death, with most not needing it considering they already had their own daughters as Gatherers. Most of the Protectors had their biological daughters by injecting the Gene Tonic known as Daddy's Girl, which would cause them to have only girls for children. (There is another Gene Tonic which Roland's Plasmi-Quiks invented known as Manly Father, which would cause families to only have boys for children.) As their production increased, so did their fame. Later used to guard ADAM stashes and large industries, Knight's were eventually replaced by the more advanced Duster Big Daddies. As the years went by, Knight's would have their children taken from them to use in Big Sister experiments, causing the Knight's to go wild and attack anything near. Eventually destroying a large part of Victory's halls, most Knight's went insane with the loss of their Little Sister's and would attack anyone in sight. By the time Conner arrives, most Knight's have been killed by their own record via ramming their head into a wall constantly (Seen at the beginning of the Big Daddy Production Lab level.) or even letting themselves drown outside Victorys' walls. The few Knight's left, however, are incredibly unstable and will only not attack Conner once he "controls" a Little Sister later in the level. Attacks Lancing Strike: The Knight runs at a foe and impales them with it's Drill, kicking them free a moment later. Aim And Fire: The Knight starts shooting at a foe with it's Bladed Repeater, dealing continuous damage and slight knock-back. Repeater Quake: The Knight raises it's Bladed Repeater and slams it into the ground, causing a large shockwave that causes the foe's vision to become blurred and their balance to be compromised. It also drastically shakes the player around a bit, making aim incredibly difficult for a time. Shiner: The Knight suddenly raises it's Drill (This posture mimics those of early knights, as they lifted their weapons high above their heads before attack. This is also where their name originated from.), which is polished to a glossy sheen, and catches the light with it, resulting in temporary blindness to all nearby foes. Explosive Explosive Personality: '''The Knight takes an explosive tank off of it's back and throws it at a nearby foe, dealing an incredible amount of explosive and fire damage. (Conner can shoot this tank before it hits him, dealing damage to the Knight instead. This tank, for some reason, cannot be affected by Telekinesis, however, Connor can dilute the explosive effects by using Winter Blast. '''Shed Thy Skin: '''After losing '''about half of it's health, the Knight let's most of it's armor fly off, damaging foes who are too close. After this, the Knight is considerably weaker, however, it's speed now rivals that of a Big Sister's and it is able to dodge attacks incredibly faster, with it gaining a new set of attacks. '''Survival Of The Fittest: '''After using Shed Thy Skin, the Knight will actually pick up a fellow enemy, such as a Splicer, and hurl it at Connor, depending on the enemy, this attacks damage can be moderate to high. '''Piggy-Back Rider: '''After using Shed Thy Skin, the Knight will jump onto a fellow Big Daddy and have it start attacking the player (Conner). (This attack does not work with Big Sister's or Big Brother's.) '''Horseback Fighter: '''After latching onto a fellow Big Daddy, the Knight will start shooting at the player from afar and will strike them with it's Bladed Repeater when they get too close. '''This Army!: '''After using Shed Thy Skin, the Knight will let out a long moan, causing other enemies in the area to come and attack the player as well. (This attack can be avoided when Conner melees the Knight or shoots it for a prolonged period of time.) Category:Blog posts